Naruto's Job
by DrewThemCloser2
Summary: Naruto has one job to get a file from his boss's source. Naruto gets some with random women to obtain the very important papers for a promotion. XXx lemons XXX(Review please)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Waking up

Naruto awoke from his deep sleep. looking to the other side of his bed he watched as his wife slept with most of the covers. Great again she takes my covers, he thought. Naruto getting up notices he needed to get ready for work before his wife wakes up.

He quietly opens the bathroom door trying not to make too much noise. If his wife woke up he would get in trouble. Naruto takes his pajamas off and steps into the shower and starts to apply his shampoo to his hair. soon all of this will be over his, though went on in his head, Hope fully i don't have to work so much please god give us that promotion.

pit, pat, pit. Naruto heard footsteps. turning around he saw Ino behind him in the shower nude. "Hey big boy you need some help." Naruto blushing as Ino surprised him and his private starting to get excited was ready to get out of the shower.

"Please dont go yet let me enjoy that first." Ino turning Naruto around to look at his package. "Wow its ready for me isn't" Ino eyes filled with lust as she lowered herself to take it into her mouth. Naruto as usually started to feed it into In's mouth feeling her suck her lollipop. "Ino...i-ino... ahh thats it right there!" Naruto moaned. Ino taking it out of her mouth quickly replies, "shh be quiet your wife is still sleeping." then gives him a quick wink while stinking her tongue out.

After a while Ino stands up and puts her hair up. she wraps her arms around Naruto's neck and jumps up and it caught by narutos arms. She inserts his dick inside herself and begins to move her hips. Naruto joins into follow her motion and begins to have intercourse. Ino bites Naruto on his shoulder as she tries to cover her moans from escaping from being heard. Naruto biting his lip suppresses his excitment as he got close to exploding inside Ino.

"Naruto im almost there" Ino whispered into Naruto's ear as she gave a quick moan.

"Damn me too" Naruto answered back as he felt a little bit of his explosion leaked inside of her. In moments Ino gave more quick motions before both of them orgasmed together. "Well i gotta Shower now huh?" Ino stated as she made her way out of the shower leaving Naruto to continue his shower. Damn Ino that was great

20 mitues later

Naruto drove down the highway as he got closer to Konaha downtown he gets a text from his boss:

Get papers from the Anbu Firm.  
Use anything that possible to obtain them!

Use anything to get them! Thats exactly why your using me to get them. Naruto making a face of concern, Why am i stuck with this job?

Arriving at the Firm Naruto signs in as every visitor is mandatory to do. Waiting in the waiting room he hears footsteps coming from the hall way. Wondering if its the secretary he taps his fingers together to pass the time. Naruto nose filled with a sweet aroma from a perfume that he recognized. looking up he saw her, the red headed lady Karen, in a very revealing button up shirt and her short skirt. She's supposed to be a secratery, Naruto tried to make eye contact with her and avoid her chest.

"Well Naruto, it seems yo Boss really needs these paper, huh" Karin said as she held up a folder with documents.

"Yes my boss said they're really important." Naruto replied trying to show no sign of fighting for them. Karin really hated to be asked to do a favor without getting anything back.

"Well Naruto this isn't the first time but you know my price for favors" Karin sweeten her words.

Naruto walking towards Karin grabs her hand and pushes her to the nearest empty office. Karin throws the file onto an empty chairs as she is pushed onto the desk. Her face turning red as Naruto unzips his pants to see her prize. Naruto lifting up her skirt sees as she isnt wearing any underwear. She was prepared for this

Karin ready for the time of her life smiles,"Please be Gentle with me Naruto sweety."

Before entering her Naruto smile back, "Not a Chance bitch"

Oh that's it, Karin smiled as she is called a bitch. Naruto fiercely starts to thrust into her with all his might. "You fucking whore. why is it every time you're asked a favor you want me to screw you? ITs so god damn annoying you bitch!"

Karin moaned loud as she is pounded hard by Naruto. She loved being called a whore and being yelled at as she is fucked. "That right that what i am" She felt her chest feeling hot and sweaty. Ripping her shirt open she let her breast breath. She rubs her nipples as she feels it add to her fucking. Naruto seeing more from the red bitch and decides to take the breast into his hands. He rubbed the tips as roughly he tried to make her moan from the pain.

"Great now i have a place to put my hands! you little Whore tried to hide these from me huh!" Naruto smiled with evil desires in his eyes. Karin arched her back as Naruto was in control of her whole body. the room echoed with her moans and Naruto's thrusting into her making the desk move back a few inches.

"Naruto I'm...almost there" Karin screamed as she felt herself already cumming.

"No your not done bitch" NAruto reacted to her cumming before him. "I''m going to make you beg me to take the papers, you whore" Naruto re adjusted himself by leaving her breast alone. Re-positioning her legs on his shoulders to look like a V. He re-entered her and felt his cock penetrate her easily and deeper than before. Karin feeling Naruto in charge of her body now bit her lip as she felt sore from being fucked hard by the man.

To give her an extra pleasure Naruto with a firm hands smacked her ass hard leaving the skin red. "Thats my btitch i dare you to cum while im enjoying myself now." A few thrust then a smack followed. With one final Smack to her ass Karin is filled with Naruto's cum. Naruto does a few more thrust to make sure he was empty. Karin then stands up to fix her skirt sand shirt. "Umm Naruto can i have my right boob back?"

"Oh Sorry its just so soft" Naruto unknowingly held onto it.

Karin buttoning her shirt up hands Naruto the File to him. "Maybe you should find another favor to ask me bad boy?"

Naruto with his file in hands walks out of the firm when he hears his phone ring. "Hello?"

"Hey Naruto" Karin's voice answered, "Well if you look into the file you'll notice a page is missing and wondering why?"

Naruto minds was woken up as he looked inside" Where is it?"

"I spread a rumor of how good you are and told my friend Anko so she has it so get it from her. She lives on 70 oak street apartments"

"Great" Naruto answered, "Thanks bye" he closed the call. Last page here i come.

30 minutes later

Naruto saw as he stood in front of an apartment door. Knocking on it once he heard a pile of glass falling to the ground followed by quick loud footsteps. He heard of someone trying to open the door in a rush and unlocking the door. the door swung open to a young women wearing a very purple gown covering her in her underwear. Her breast filled the bra well. Naruto felt his penis grow at sight of her whole body.

"Hello I'm Anko and i've been waiting for you" Anko raised a piece of paper up. "I know you wants this but first you need some of this" Anko pointed down at her breast. "I got this pain in my chest and the doctor says only a man can get rid of it."

"That sounds awful and you know I'm here" Naruto smiled as he entered the room. to his surprise the apartment looked bigger than what it seemed from the outside. Anko swiftly grabs Naruto's arm and drags him to her bedroom that had a giant bed in the center of the room that could fit five people. Anko dragging Naruto to the bed throws him and plants him with a kiss followed with her hands straight to his cock started to pump it to full erection.

Naruto immediately felt she was the one in charge as she strips off his pants as she worked fast to insert it into herself. "Ohhh thats what i want!" Anko yelled as she jumped on Naruto cock. Naruto feeling like he was being worked instead of working her waited to make his own move. The Sex crazed Anko soon started to rock the bed as it now jumped up with her motion. Anko let her head tilt back as she felt his warmed in between her legs.

Anko quickly orgasmed. Naruto seeing his chance rolled over and found himself on top of her. "Now Anko its my turn". Naruto lifting her hips up to his face started to lick her insides. He explored her walls feeling every piece of warmed inside of her. "Naruto your tongue is soo cold" Anko felt weak after her last orgasm.

"Wow you get tired easily dont you?" Naruto asked. "This is going to be fun." Naruto with a twist pulled off her gown leaving her whole body exposed. Naruto eyes went straight to her large breast. lowering her breast his sole target became her nipple.

"Naruto let me treat you to this little dessert" Anko sweetly said as she buried his face in between her breast while he tried to snatch one of her nipples in his mouth. "ahh that good" she squeaked as he found one nipple. as he sucked and bit her nipple his hands searched for her entrance and pushed his cock inside the now wet area. Leaving his treat alone he preposition to begin his final position to finish off his mistress.

Naruto began to thrust into Anko as he held one of her legs upon his shoulder. Anko felt his dick deep inside of her, Naruto reached and squeezed her breast tightly. Anko moans grew louder with each squeeze and thrust. Anko orgasms a few time before Naruto can have his first.

"Wow your quick to pull the trigger" Naruto panted as he pulled out of her. She still felt the sensation form her orgasmed throughout her body.

Anko nodded "yes i always have been and that was some fuck." She then reaches over and hands him the paper. "Thanks i really needed it."

Naruto zipping his pants up and grabbing the paper leaves Anko lying on her bed in bliss.

Okay my job is done now, Naruto grew a smile on his face driving to his own job downtown.

15 minutes later

Naruto parked his car infront of the ten floor building that read:

West Konoha  
Book-Registration office.

Naruto entered through the heavy door and saw the white walled waiting room. Haha no wait for me, Naruto smiled as he walks pass the costumer.s he waves his ID to the guard to pass and to continue his way to the fifth floor. Walking out of the elevator, Naruto see's the secretary at her desk next to the boss room.

Naruto felt his penis harden again as the purple haired secretary smiled at him while waving her hand. "Good day Naruto" Oh my god, I bet her boobs grew since i saw her last, Naruto smile as he waved back

"Hello Hinata" Naruto answered as he walked over to her. Hinata wore her usual purple jacket over her secretary outfit. Naruto eyes scanned what he could see from his side of the desk and saw her breast hiding behind her jacket. Walking behind to see Hinata typing on her computer. He spots her wearing a short skirt with knee long stripped socks. "Is the boss here?" Naruot peered quickly inside the boss's office where the lights appeared to be off.

"Umm she just left a while ago" Hinata answered standing up. Well it just me and you now Naruto, Hinata thoughts went form work mode to sexual mode.

"Naruto smiled okay well i got the files." Naruto made his way around behind Hinata. With one hand he forcefully bends her over the desk and moving her skirt up to see her panties all wet. Thats fast just the sight of me gets her off.

"You have been waiting for me huh?" Naruto started to unzip his pants with a smile. Naruto made sure he was all pumped up before delivering his package for the secretary.

"I sorta have" Hinata looked back at him," but make it quick the boss is waiting for you down the street at the restaurant"

"Okay ill make it quick" Naruto assures her "So i'll give it to you from behind then" Hinata nodded her head accepting his cock penetrating her ass. A squeak escaping her mouth she followed it with her voice panting as the cock dug deeper into her ass. Naruto grabbing one cheek gave it a squeeze. "damn Hinata did your ass get bigger too." Naruto then gave it a smack.

"Ohhh" Hinata moaned out as he now grabbed her other cheek.

Naruto starting to slow the pace as she gets used to his cock. Hinata grabbing the desk to hold herself up as her ass is pounded by him as Naruto picks up speed, Hinata starts to moan. "N-naruto faster give it to me...More more get in there...NARUTO" Hinata screamed over her pleasure and excitement. Hinata starts feeling the rush as she now feels herself peaking. Quickly she cums and Naruto follows her a few moment later. Pushing with full might he empties his load inside her.

Hinata felt herself covered in sweat and notices Naruto without one drop. Pulling her skirt down She writes down the address to the restaurant for Naruto.

"Thanks Hinata" Naruto pressing the button for the elevator. Looking at his watch he notices its barely 3 o'clock. The boss sure wants to see me early today.

5 minutes

ITs a good thing its near by, Naruto looked around the restaurant for his boss. Nothing he thought maybe he was early. A waitress approaches him to seat him down.

"Hello Welcome the the Ramen hou...Naruto?" The waitress interrupts herself

Naruto look towards the waitress is surprised to see Anko. " Hey its you? Your a waitress?"

"I have to make a living somehow" Ankoe stated as she lead Naruto to a table.

"I never figured you would be doing something else than being a waitress." Naruto wondering how Anko lived in a comfortable apartment.

"You know Naruto i do other things to make a living. i have this job and another job." Anko answered him sitting next to him at the table. "I sometimes take Customer to the back and fuck they're brains out for extra cash."

Naruto looked at her with wonder," And your telling me this why?"

"Do you want to be my customer?" Anko whispered into his ear.

"First tell me have you seen this person?" Naruto took out a picture of his boss from his wallet.

"Is that your wife?" Anko felt confused.

"No thats my boss. she said she would be here but i dont see her." Naruto answered.

"Nope i didn't ... wait i think i did. She came in and left after a phone call." Anko gestured with her hand a phone.

"Oh okay ill give her a call after i pay my waitress a tip" Naruto grabbing Anko's breast,' If you know what i mean"

Anko grabbing a hold of his cock with her hand, she lead him to the back of the restaurant to the private rooms and locked the door.

"Ok but let me be the waiter little miss waitress" Naruto took charge as now he stripped her of her apron and uniform. Naruto began to thrust into her on the table. Her breast were fought over by her own hands and Naruto. Each wanting to own them. Naruto gave it his all to fill her with his cock. He eventually wins coverage over her breast and squeezed them until he knew she was enjoying the message to her boobs. NAruto felt the same heat he got from earlier and felt his cock difficult to penetrate her.

"Anko your so tight. Why?" Naruto said still forcing himself inside her. his cock got harder to fully push in and Naruto felt goosebumps as he felt his full erect dick now fully inside her.

"Oh my God this must be ..H-heaven" Anko yelled as Naruto lifted her legs up to a v position to go in deeper. Naruto began to smell his and her juices with sweat mixed in. "Okay im almost done" Naruto gave his final thrust and exploded inside of her.

Naruto feeling the urge to continue flipped her over on her stomach. "Okay so let me have a piece of that ass." Naruto moved his dick to circle around her ass. "Ah Yes please help yourself." Anko prepared herself for the dessert she was about to receive. "Close you eyes and bit you lip im coming in" Naruto stated. Anko obediently followed his instructions.

A few moment she waited for her ass to be torn up by his cock. "Naruto where is... huh ugh h u oho Her voice was interrupted as her mouth was now engulfing Naruto's cock. "That's right you little whore suck my dick" Naruto ended it with a laugh. Anko started to sucks ad move her head in and out to take in his cock inside her mouth. "ugh ugh" came out of her mouth as she choked for brief second. Her throat now felt his tip banging out the heck out of her mouth. Naruto taking a big chunk of her hair helped himself to speed up his face fuck.

"Anko i think i found a new use for your mouth beside persuading costumers." Naruto joked. "Oh oh im cumming prepare yourself for my main dish" Anko felt her throat fill up with his liquid before he took his dick out of her mouth. Still unloading a few loads spilled onto her face.

"That was great" Naruto felt himself now tired from the fuck. Anko laid on the table catching air into her lungs. "That was something else"

Anko still laid on the table like before on her bed as Naruto finished dressing himself. "Here you go little waitress this is my tip." Naruto left $500 on the table.

25 minutes later

Naruto drove his car to his house tired from his job and the restaurant visit. Wait i almost forgot, Naruto took his phone out and made a call to his boss.

"Hello" Naruto answered hearing someone picking up the phone.

"Hello?" the female voice answered.

"Hey its Naruto i was wondering when do i give you the file?"

"I've been waiting all day for them but you took so long" the voice yelled through the speaker.

"Sorry i got distracted."

"Never mind that just bring that to my house"

"Okay i will" Naruto hung up as he parked in front of his house. looking at his watch he noticed it was now 6:03 pm. Wow i took my time with Anko at that restaurant.

Naruto walked into his house and bumps into Ino in a red tight dress trying to put on her matching red heel. "Hey Naruto i gotta go" she says walking out of the door. What i wouldn't do to hit that again, Naruto noticed Ino's ass sway side to side in the tight red dress.

Naruto closed the door after her. he walks up the stairs looking for the owner of the files. He reaches the last door in the hall to find Her.

Naruto open the door and walked up to the women at the desk and threw the file of paper and tried to walk out.

"Naruto answer me this" the pinked haired women writing a report for her job. "How many did you snag this time"

"I got uhmmm..." Naruto counted the girls he slept with. "Uhmm i got three"

"I win i got five snags so i win. and was hinata one of them?"

"YEs"

WHen did you get her at?" she questioned.

"When did you get her?"

the pink hair women looked up with a smile, "I got her at 4"

Naruto with a smile" ha i got her at around 2 or 3 so i win."

The pink haired woman stood up and looked at her husband, "Thanks honey. With these file i should get a promotion."

Naruto smiling as he closed the door,"I hope so then i don't have to go collect papers for you anymore my little guy is tired today."

Naruto then slipped into his bed and fell asleep for the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The promotion day Part 1

"Oh shit ...Fuck this cock...Damn" Ino moaned early in the morning as she fucked Naruto's morning wood as he was still asleep. Ino had snuck in after Sakura left to work at 4 a.m. Naruto laid asleep but his penis was erected under the covers. Now close to 5:58 a.m. Ino continued to jump on Naruto until he noticed he was being worked on. "Oh Ino this early in the morning, really?"

Ino still jumping on her ride of pleasure looked down at Naruto still in her white see-through gown. "Damn i would protest you fucking me right now but..." Naruto placing his hands on her breast, "You look so damn good right now" Naruto now adding his own motion to her jumping now thrusting upward into her. Ino pulling her hair clip let her hair fall down into her face. Naruto was turn on even more seeing her with her hair down in a crazy sex craze mess. Naruto placing himself now flipping her over towered over her now pushing himself inside of her. Ino moaned with the pleasure and adrenaline from the sudden rush of them now fucking with such energy. Naruto fully awake used his energy to place her legs on her shoulder to make it easier for him to push his cock into her.

Ino placing her hands on legs to spread them out for Naruto still cried out of pleasure, "Naruto right there" Both blonde now in a state of lust fucked for 2 minutes before both finished their first orgasm. Ino positioned herself on all four to let Naruto to fuck her moment he would enter her the phone rang with a familiar tone.

"Naruto this is your boss answer your phone" followed by a ring ton of glass vase breaking. NAruto rushed to pick up the phone knowing the consequence of not answering the call.  
"Hello" a naked Naruto answered.

"Naruto you awake yet? or are you fucking Ino" Sakura questioned him. Busted.

"A little of both" Naruto said with a small smile.

"If you have time to fuck then do an errand for me" Sakura demanded. Naruto looking at Ino, "OK, What is it?"

"Go to the office and see Hinata, she has some left over papers." Sakura explained, "Theyre apparently some more documents that are needed in order to get this promotion."

"Ok" Naruto agreed. "BYE"

"Bye Naruto see you later" Sakura hanged up the phone.

"Looks like I'm leaving" Naruto look displeased as he looked for his pants.

"I know every time we get the good part" Ino pouted as she walked out of the room.

7:00 a.m. at Sakura's office

Naruto in his black business suit walked through the doors looked around for the purple secretary. He finally laid eyes on her as she worked on her computer. Still as beautiful as the day before. She wore the usual short light purple skirt with a matching purple shirt. This time she wore a little extra make up that made her eyes and lips stand out.

"Hey Hinata" Naruto waved at her walking up to her desk. "Listen i got some paper to pick up"

"Oh yes theres one problem with that."Hinata hesitated to say. "I haven't printed them yet or had them authorized yet."

"Oh no, Hinata you know Sakra won't like that" Naruto played with hinata. "She expects a lot from you both as a worker and her little lover toy."

Hinata stared at Naruto, "I know she really loves me and i keep letting her down."

"Okay heres a deal" NAruto walked over behind her desk." First you print those papers and i'll get them authorized by Karin."

Hinata face lit up, "you would do that, Naruto" She exclaimed excited. Unknowingly she stared at the computer screen Naruto had plled down his pants and placed his hand on her shoulder. With force he pushed Hinata to bend over her desk.

"Theres on condition to this little deal" Naruto smiled as she looked back at him.

"Oh okay Naruto i won't struggle stick it to me" Hinata smiled back at him. Hinata was used by both her boss and Naruto in the office that she doesn't complain.

Naruto stared to push his erected in her ass and gave it a few pushes until Hinata got used to it. Hinata grabbed the desk for support as Naruto went with more force than usual that she felt weak minded. She felt him inside of her all warm and pulsating that pleasured her clitoris as it hit it. The pulse made her feel good and couldn't help bu to let out little sounds, "Oh uh uh...uh thats good." Most of the time she used to getting fingered by Sakra but with Naruto she feel the full effect of the feeling her clitris gives her.

"Ok" naruto announce almost being done. "Hinata here i come" Naruto let himself explode inside of her.

Hinata shock in her orgasm. Hinata then moved back on her chair by Naruto. He now went to get his papers and pulled his pants back up. "thanks Hinata for the papers and the fuck."

"No Thank you " Hinata thanked Naruto.

20 minute at Karin's office-

Naruto walked into the lobby looking for the crazy red haired women. seeing another women in similar clothing as Karin Naruto called her over. "Have you seen Karin around here?"

The women answered him, "I'm sorry but she called in saying she was taking the day off."

Naruto looked displeased as the red head wasn't at work that day. "I have another question" Naruto asked, "Where does she live? I have important paper i need her to authorize."

The women walked over to a computer. in a few clicks later she handed naruto a paper wit her directions. "Here you go, sir. I hope we can be of help to you another day."

"Thank you" Naruto said to the women and walked out to his car.

30 minutes later at Karin's apartment-

"Okay its number 45...Weird she lives in an apartment?" Naruto scratched his head looking at the door. _I guess this is how she became friends with Anko? _He thought. HE knocked on the door and waited for a response. Naruto waited a minute and knocked again. The doorknob move slightly before opening a crack an eye could be seen.

"Naruto?" Karin voice could be heard. "What are you doing here?" She opened the door more. Naruto only saw her head poking out from behind the door without her glasses on.

"Well i got some paper i need you to authorize for Sakura" NAruto answered her. "Am i not suppose to be here?"

"Well its kinda my day off and..."Karin staggered for a bit. "i guess i need a little Naruto loving today. Come in" Karin walked away from the door and let Naruto to walk in. Naruto walked in and closed the door behind himself. Then watching for a clue to where Karin disappeared into her apartment. He found himself in her kitchen where she sat eating Ramen.

Now Naruto could go on about eating ramen but what he saw was something far more impressive and hot in his mind he thought. There Karin sat in her chair completely nake except for her cooking apron. _This is heaven. eating ramen naked two of my favorite things in the world_, Naruto fantasized in his mind being able to do the same in his own house. Karin gently looked in his direction and saw him drooling over the sight he is witnessing.

"You know Naruto if you want to join me go ahead." Karin stood up to pour him a bowl of ramen. Naruto picking up his borl to take the first sip of ramen fell a tug from his pants.

"You don't mind if i go for some dessert, do you?" Karin asked unzipping his pant under the table.

"Go ahead" Naruto starting on his Ramen bowl. The taste of the ramen made his sense of taste go to heaven. _This is delicious, _His inner voice yelled. Karin worked on his cock by erecting it with a hand job. placing both her hands on it to messaging it and applying licks to stimulate it.

* * *

Editor Note: Sorry for the inconvenience. this is the first half of this chapter ill post the second part as soon as i can.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2- the promotion part 2

Naruto continued to eat his ramen while Karin sucked his cock. "Its so big" Karin expressed as she felt her head hit the table. Naruto tasting the Ramen felt the heavenly taste and a goddess blowing him at the same time. _This must be what heaven is like_, Naruto thought.

Karin felt her mouth fill with Naruto's own juices as he finished his meal. "Mmm Mmm" she cried finishing up with her snack. "Now i want the rest"

Naruto removing his shirt and the rest of his pants. Karin pulling off her apron jumps on Naruto as he lands on top of the table. Applying his cock inside of her she feels the rush from the first thrust. Karin supporting herself adjust herself to push herself up and down on Naruto's pole. Naruto focusing on her breast he grabs a handful of them and squeezes them. the soft touch of her breast increased his hard on making Karin shutter of her climax already coming. Karin moaning with excitement "N-naruto Naruto...ugh ugh...Its so good" Karin yelled as she picked up her speed.

Not forgetting her ass Naruto gave her a loud smack with his right hand and leaving her a red mark. "Ahhhh" she cried. "How d-did you know i'm that type of girl? Bad boy" Karin questioned him.

"Just an idea i had" Naruto responded with another smack. "Karin leaning down grab ahold of his chest to continued her riding motion. _Wait i need to make this last a while_, Karin though and slowed down. Naruto gazed at Karin's naked body. he watched her breast jump in motion to her slow pace. hypnotized by the scene of her body in work he could help but feel like fucking her crazy. unable to help himself Naruto reached for her breast and squeezed them tightly.

"Damn you sure do enjoy these don't you" Karin grinning at his actions while she grabbed his hand to squeeze her tighter. Naruto driven crazy by her breast unleashed the inner demon and flipped Karin over onto her back and ferociously began to bang her on the table. Karin surprised by the Horny Naruto and laid back let him do all the work. _This is what i needed so bad_, Karin lust now appearing to want more of Naruto.

"Damn Karin you're really good." Naruto spoke to her. " I'm already about to come and you don't look at al like your ready." Naruto still thrusting into her could feel and hear the table slamming into the wall. Karin moans filled the room with each bump in the wall heard.

"Naruto why aren't you comming yet?" Karin wondered.  
Your going to cum first my little red devil" Naruto whispered into her ear.  
"You bastard" Karin responded.  
"Me? a bastard? Fuck no you little slut" Naruto started her turn on point to be called a slut. "When im done your going to be a little tired slut."  
"Oh Naruto" Karin hearing his words as pleasure points in her hears. Deep inside Karin could feel Naruto's cock getting bigger. _Damn her high moan are getting me turn on more_, Naruto heard her voice.

"Damn it" Naruto cursed as he felt himself cum a little inside Karin. Karin feeling his warm juices wanted the whole thing, unconsciously slapped Naruto. Naruto being hit by her hand let loose and came inside Karin his whole load. Karin screaming in ecstasy couldn't bear the pleasure she was waiting all morning for.

Karin sitting up on the table now with naruto pulling out. "That was incredible. now about those papers." Looking up she watched as Naruto was placing his pants back on. "Oh I'm sorry but i just ... i really need to get laid"

Naruto smiling at her, "Get started little whore you got papers to sign." Karin walking over to her desk took out her pen to sign the papers. Walking back to the kitchen she saw her chairs had disappeared. Naruto sitting in the only chair was waiting for his red bitch. "Where are my chairs?"

Still smiling Naruto pointing at his lap as the only way for her to sit down. "Am i expected to sit on your lap as i sign the papers?" Karin blushed as she wanted another round.

"No not really" Naruto who's boner could be seen even through his pants. "Your going to lay down on my lap and sign the papers as i punish you for your little actions earlier you little slut."

Karin feeling uneasy took her spot on Naruto lap and laid her stomach on his lap. in this position Karin began to sign the papers while naruto sat there watching her. As she sign the third paper a loud slap echoed in the room. Karin's left ass cheek was now glowing red. _Did i just get slapped?_, Karin felt the rise of pain on her ass. Turning around she watched Naruto slap her ass again.

"This is your punishment you bad girl" Naruto said with a naughty grin. "When i'm doen yor not going to be able to use your chairs no more."

" ahhh ahhh ahh" Karin screamed with each slap too her ass. She wrote her signature and paused to receive the expected punishment. "Yes slap me i'm a little slut i need punishment" Karin now falling into her Masochistic nature.

"You little slut. Yeah your a dirty bitch and you deserve this right" Naruto laughing continued delivering pain to Karin. "yeah tell me, who's your daddy?"

"You are" KArin cried, "Your my daddy" The last drop of ink dropped with each Page now having been signed. Naruto noticing his paper being done decided to finish her. In a rush he pushed Karin onto the Table and unzipped his pants to fuck Karin in her ass.

"Oh yeah give it to me daddy" Karin yelled with excitement. Naruto fully loaded cock rubbed round her asshole getting her ready to deserve her final punishment. "Yes please give it to me!"

Naruto with a big push let himself inside of her and let out his load in one big explosion. Karin feeling his warm climax cover her insides and with the pain from her ass she came on her own. "That was pretty bad for a big climax."

Naruto ejecting his cock from her and piling the paper together smiled at her, "Sorry but you know i have to get going"

Karin showed him the door and let him be on his way.

-Main office 12:00-

Naruto entered the main building and caught the elevator to deliver he papers. Hinata still behind her computer watched as Naruto stumble across the floor. "I hope these papers aren't late here you go." Naruto handing over the papers to Hinata.

Hinata stared at the papers and looked to make sure they were sign properly. Naruto sitting down on the couch near her desk was cooling off from the run after the car broke down half way to the office building. Hinata began to fax the papers to Sakura and left her station to accompany Naruto on the couch. Hinata having trouble sat beside Naruto who was close to falling asleep.

"N-naruto i was wondering if you need a little pick me up?" Hinata nervously spoke to him.

"A pick me up?" Naruto confused by her words. Hinata nodded at him while her cheeks began to blush. Naruto watched as the brunette move her hands in a quick session to his zipper and pulling out his cock. Her gentle white hands now laid on his cock and began to move up and down. Naruto sat and enjoyed the hand job from the secretary. Her hands cold at first warmed up from the heat his cock released. between her finger she felt his members throbbing as blood flowed rapidly to his tip. for a second she paused to open her shirt to expose her large breast. "When were done here i hope you can enjoy these later in the faculty room"  
Excited Naruto excitingly continued his hand job from Hinata, "Yes Hinata ... Hinata ...Right there thats so good." naruto found himself moaning from the pleasure. "Yes go faster i wanna cum all over you"

A few seconds Naruto felt himself ready to explode.

tick tick The elevator opened up and a long hair blond walked out. "Naruto-Honey!" Ino yelling for naruto appeared in her red button up shirt with matching short skirt that stopped above her knees. Ino looked around and spotted her target on the couch with the brunette and dashed in her red heels. Quickly spotting Naruto was being given a hand job she hurriedly threw hinata out of the way.

"Oh my Naruto why are you allowing her to give you a hand job when i can do it better." Ino resuming Hinata's work and finished him off by sucking on his tip. Ino's mouth filled with his hot cream and swallowed it all. "There you go let go back to the house" Ino grabbing him and showing him down the stairs.

"Bye hinata" was all he was able to say as he was rushed to Ino's car and straight to his own house. at the arrival of his house unable to control herself Ino jumped on Naruto in the car for their first adventurous lust encounter. sitting in the passenger seat, Ino jumped on to his lap and bounced for a while for his orgasm to hit peak and let himself splash inside of her.

Next they rushed inside, passing and closing the front door Ino rapidly removed her skirt and bend over the kitchen table exposing her ass to naruto. Naruto proceeded to fuck her ass. Ino grabbing the edges of the table filled the whole house with echoes f her screams and moans followed by grunt and heavy breathing coming from Naruto. Naruto coming twice on the table felt a tug by Ino to the second floor straight into Naruto and Sakura's room.

"Lets redecorate your room" Ino saying as she knows Sakura hate it when Naruto fornicates in there with Ino. Ino and Naruto spend hours switching positions and relaxing between fucks. the house filled with every sound of two lustful people letting themselves lose control of their bodies.

10:34 P.M Naruto's house-  
Naruto laid tired in his bed had awaken from his sex session with Ino. He tried to remember the time and how it ended. Ino had been called out to replace another girl's shift leaving their session to be continued.

Laying on his bed a door creaking was heard. Naruto exhausted from the session poke his head up to see his pink haired Wife walk in. She too looked as if she was in her own session.  
"tough time at work" Naruto joked unable to laugh from fatigue

"yes" Sakura answered him as she undressed into her underwear. sitting on the edge of the bed. "You left a very unhappy Hyuga girl in my office unsatisfied so thank me later it been taking care of." Sakura winked at naruto. She began to crawl over to him. "I bet your exhausted from you little adventure with Ino. Can you more?"

"No not really?" naruto answered worrying what she may do to him.

"Well i guess i'll have to do this my self." Sakura continued to remove the covers off of him and punp his cock up with blood. "Well i got good news." She removed her underwear to throw it aside. "I got this promotion i wanted thanks to you"

"Great" Naruto congratulated her.

"Thanks i know. Second news I'm going to repay you tonight" Sakura inserted his tip inside of herself. " Allllllll Fucking night lonnnnggggggggggg...Oh god!" Her first sweat broke on her forehead as she started to fuck her husband.

* * *

Sorry for it being late. i've been busy with stuff an finally got to put this up  
Please review and enjoy  
(Sorry that its a bit rushed.)


End file.
